Bug and Evol
Bug report : KIT and PROJECT bugs : * OK - KIT crash project- project crash at launch- corrected LEVEL bugs : * OK - LEVEL light object- settings reset on click- corrected * OK - LEVEL light object- common across all levels- corrected * KO - LEVEL End Conditions- not working for player 2- still not corrected * KO - WEAPON Muzzle Flash Particle - not rebooted when rapid fire - still not corrected MENU and HUD bugs : * OK - MENU display is- interfering with the front page- Working as intended * KO - MENU Music from stage- is playing instead of the Menu- still not corrected * KO - MENU Reset of font values - showing the font- still not corrected ENTITY, PLAYER and NPC bugs : * OK - NPC fire- trying to avoid 'friendly fire' - corrected * KO - PLAYER ship move- banking effect both players - still not corrected * KO - NPC - less than 100 HP = damaged state - open 30/09 * KO - NPC GENERATOR - generator not functioning with pattern weapon - open 30/09 * KO - NPC - "destroy self" on "fire1" action is not working. - open 30/09 BULLET and WEAPON bugs : * OK - HUD positioning- bar won't move when selected- corrected * KO - BULLET menu- Particle effects list selection bug- still not corrected * KO - BULLET Collision- mask "sphere+capsule" not working- still not corrected * KO - BULLET firing - Can't make the NPC emit the lasers upon destruction only - open 28/09 '- Patch date 02/10' * KO - BULLET sound - No sound when bullets collides - open 28/09 '- Patch date 02/10' * OK - BULLET HP - bullets ignore their own HP - open 28/09 '- Patch date 02/10' * KO - HUD positioning- bar won't truncate from the left - still not corrected Evolution report : * OK - ACTIVE AREA bounce - bounce added- corrected * KO - ENTITY Creating initial velocity - not working for anything- still not corrected * KO - BULLET Collision - Bouncing between bullets not working - still not corrected * KO - CONTROL layou - extending layout to get more choice- still not corrected * KO - BEHAVIOR bullet - allowing to track number of bullets- still not corrected * KO - MENU select - adding a selection screen- still not corrected * KO - COLLISION detection - Adding 2 mask detection- still not corrected * KO - BULLET rebound - making bullets rebound among themselves - open 28/09 '- Patch date 02/10' * KO - ENTITY rebound - making player ship rebound on a NPC - open 28/09 '- Patch date 02/10' * KO - WEAPON - Splash damage/ area of effect damage - open 30/09 Beta tester report : KO - COLLISION background - ships can fuse- still not corrected Questions : # How can i deactivate a weapon or destroy an NPC only after it has fire ? - open 30/09 # How can i prevent bullets from staying active outside of the view zone ? - open 30/09 # How to set Sounds effects volume ? - open 30/09 Category:Bug Category:Question Category:Evol Category:Test